Адамс, Дуглас Ноэль
|Дата смерти = 11.5.2001 |Место смерти = Санта-Барбара, |Гражданство = |Род деятельности = писатель, драматург, |Годы активности = |Направление = |Жанр = юмор, фантастика |Язык произведений = английский |Дебют = |Премии = |Награды = |Роспись = |Lib = http://lib.ru/ADAMS/ |Сайт = |Викитека = }} Ду́глас Но́эль А́дамс ( ; , — , Санта-Барбара, ) — английский писатель, драматург и сценарист, автор юмористических фантастических произведений. Был одним из ведущих сценаристов Четвёртого Доктора в сериале «Доктор Кто» ( ). Биография Дуглас Найлз Адамс родился в марте 1952 года в Кембридже. Окончил школу в Брентвуде. Учился в колледже, в 1974 году получил степень бакалавра, а позже — магистра. Специализацией его стала английская литература. В марте 1978 года на радио BBC стартовала его четырёхсерийная постановка «The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy» («Путеводитель по галактике автостопом»), которая в прямом смысле сделала его знаменитым. В 1979 году она была номинирована по категории «Best Dramatic Presentation», но проиграла Superman’у. Тем не менее она получила «Imperial Tobacco Award» (1978), «Sony Award» (1979), «Best Programme for Young People» (1980). Некоторое время спустя Дуглас Адамс выпустил одноимённую книгу, которая имела феноменальный успех и в 1984 году возглавила список английских бестселлеров. Дуглас Адамс стал самым молодым писателем, получившим Golden Pan (награда дается за 1 000 000 проданных книг). «Автостопом по Галактике» относится к тому немногочисленному числу книг, которые написаны в жанре юмористической фантастики, причем написаны действительно мастерски. Главный герой серии — землянин Артур Дент, по странной иронии работающий корреспондентом на BBC. Для него (и для читателей) книга начинается в четверг, но у Артура по четвергам всё наперекосяк — так что сначала его дом сносят, чтобы проложить какое-то дурацкое шоссе, потом его планету уничтожают, чтобы проложить не менее дурацкий гиперпространственный маршрут, а потом Артур оказывается среди грязного белья в кладовке одного из вогонских кораблей (вогоны — те самые субъекты, которые уничтожили Землю). Немалую роль в приключениях Артура играет Форд Префект, который и спасает Артура от гибели во время уничтожения планеты. Форд путешествует по Галактике автостопом, и это многое объясняет. Позже Адамс написал продолжения — «The Restaurant at the End of the Universe» («Ресторан „У конца Вселенной“») (1980) и «Life, The Universe and Everything» («Жизнь, Вселенная и Всё остальное») (1982). В 1982 году книги Адамса попали в New York Times bestellers list и Publishers' Weekly bestsellers list — впервые со времен Яна Флеминга (создателя Джеймса Бонда) английскому писателю удается добиться такого успеха в США. В том же году его первые две книги адаптируются для шестисерийной телевизионной постановки, которая берёт награды в категориях «Best TV Graphics», «Best VTR Editing» и «Best Sound». В 1984 году вышла в свет четвёртая книга серии — «So Long and Thanks for all the Fish» («Всего хорошего и спасибо за рыбу») (1984). В 1984 году Интервью Стива Мерецки, соавтора The Hitchhiker’s Guide to Galaxy на bbc.co.uk Адамс начал сотрудничество с компанией Infocom, которая в те годы была «королём» жанра адвентюрных игр, и принял непосредственное участие в разработке текстового квеста interactive fiction «The Hitchhiker’s Guide to Galaxy». Игра удостоилась премии от «Thames TV» и по мнению многих является лучшей научно-фантастической или юмористической (в зависимости от точки зрения) игрой Infocom. На этом сотрудничество Адамса с фирмой Infocom не закончилось, несколько позже он написал ещё одну юмористическую адвентюрную игру — «Bureaucracy». Был одним из ведущих сценаристов Четвёртого Доктора в сериале Доктор Кто (Doctor Who). В 1984 году Дуглас Адамс вместе Джоном Лойдом (Jhon Lloud) пишет нефантастическую книгу «Meaning of Liff». Книга также имеет успех и позже — в 1990 году выходит продолжение — «The Deeper Meaning of Liff». В 1987 году Адамс пробует свои силы в несколько другом жанре и выпускает книгу «Dirk Gently’s Holistic Detective Agency» («Детективное агентство Дирка Джентли»). Это странная смесь мистики, детектива, юмора и всего остального. К сожалению, многие её недооценили. Тем не менее, через год выходит продолжение — «Long Dark Tea-time of the Soul» («Долгое чаепитие»). В 1990 году Адамс совместно с зоологом Марком Карвардайном выпускает «Last Chance to See» — книгу о редких и исчезающих видах животных. В 1991 году аудиокнига «HHGG», попадает в номинацию «Best Spoken Word Recording» престижнейшей премии Грэмми (Grammy). Ещё через год Адамс написал заключительную, пятую книгу «Путеводителя» — «Mostly Harmless» («В основном безвредна»). В 1993 году видеофильм «Making Of HHGG» номинировался на «Best Documentary» в Video Home Entertainment Awards. В 1996 году «The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy» занимает 24 место в списке «Сто Величайших книг Столетия» от «Waterstone’s Books/Channel Four». В 1998 году Адамс основывает «The Digital Villiage» — компанию, которая в том же году выпускает компьютерную игру-квест «Starship Titanic». В последние годы жизни Дуглас Адамс писал новый роман и помогал студии «Дисней» снять полнометражный фильм «Автостопом по Галактике». Он сказал по этому поводу: «Да я знаю, что „Дисней“ снял „Бэмби“, но не забывайте, что он также снял и „Терминатора“. Я надеюсь, что „Путеводитель…“ будет чем-то средним между этими двумя фильмами…». Дуглас Адамс умер в возрасте 49 лет у себя дома, в Санта-Барбаре, от сердечного приступа 11 мая 2001 года.«Русская фантастика» — Умер Дуглас Адамс The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy Наиболее известное произведение «The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy» (один из переводов — «Руководство для путешествующих автостопом по Галактике») впервые появилось в 1978 как радиопостановка на BBC. Позже вышла литературная «трилогия в пяти частях»: * 1979 — «Руководство для путешествующих автостопом по Галактике» / The Hitch-Hiker’s Guide To The Galaxy * 1980 — «Ресторан „Конец Вселенной“» / The Restaurant At The End Of The Universe * 1982 — «Жизнь, Вселенная и всё остальное» / Life, The Universe And Everything * 1984 — «Всего хорошего, и спасибо за рыбу!» / So Long And Thanks For All The Fish * 1992 — «В основном безвредна» / Mostly Harmless Серия о Дирке Джентли * 1987 — Холистическое детективное агентство Дирка Джентли / Dirk Gently’s Holistic Detective Agency * 1988 — Долгое чаепитие / The Long Dark Tea-Time of the Soul * 2002 — Лосось сомнения / The Salmon of Doubt (последний незаконченный роман) Другие произведения * 1984 — Смысл жиз''д''ни / The Meaning Of Liff (в соавторстве с Джоном Ллойдом) * 1990 — Больше вы их не увидите / Last Chance To See (в соавторстве с Марком Карвардайном) * 1990 — Глубокий смысл жиз''д''ни / The Deeper Meaning Of Liff (в соавторстве с Джоном Ллойдом) Экранизации * 2005 — Автостопом по галактике Примечания Ссылки * Дуглас Адамс в Лавке Миров * Биография и библиография на fantlab.ru * Категория:Дуглас Адамс Категория:Атеисты Категория:Писатели XX века Категория:Писатели XXI века Категория:Писатели Великобритании Категория:Писатели-фантасты Великобритании Категория:Сценаристы Великобритании Категория:Драматурги Великобритании Категория:Английские писатели Категория:Монти Пайтон Категория:Умершие от сердечной недостаточности ar:دوجلاس آدمز arz:دوجلاس ادامز be:Дуглас Адамс bg:Дъглас Адамс bs:Douglas Adams ca:Douglas Adams cs:Douglas Adams cy:Douglas Adams da:Douglas Adams de:Douglas Adams el:Ντάγκλας Άνταμς en:Douglas Adams eo:Douglas Adams es:Douglas Adams et:Douglas Adams fa:داگلاس آدامز fi:Douglas Adams fr:Douglas Adams ga:Douglas Adams gl:Douglas Adams he:דאגלס אדאמס hr:Douglas Adams hu:Douglas Adams id:Douglas Adams io:Douglas Adams is:Douglas Adams it:Douglas Adams ja:ダグラス・アダムズ ka:დაგლას ადამსი ko:더글러스 애덤스 la:Duglassius Adams lv:Duglass Adamss nl:Douglas Adams nn:Douglas Adams no:Douglas Adams pl:Douglas Adams pt:Douglas Adams ro:Douglas Adams sco:Douglas Adams sh:Douglas Adams simple:Douglas Adams sk:Douglas Adams sl:Douglas Adams sq:Douglas Adams sr:Даглас Адамс sv:Douglas Adams tr:Douglas Adams uk:Дуглас Адамс vi:Douglas Adams zh:道格拉斯·亚当斯